


Conditioning

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [11]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Don’t need to order you any more, do I? Got you properly trained so you do it automatically.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so very sorry...

“Innocent knows.”

“You’re joking.”

“Unfortunately not. She called me into her office and said she had to make sure I was not feeling _coerced_ in any way.”

“What did you say?”

“What would you want me to have said?”

“Told the truth, I hope!”

“What, that you regularly _order_ me into your bedroom to strip naked and then perform sexual acts on you?”

“Don’t need to order you any more, do I? Got you properly trained so you do it automatically.”

“True. And I believe I’m falling down on the job.”

“That you are. You haven’t called me _sir_ once.”


End file.
